mi principe encantado
by LuNa cHaN07
Summary: U.A. Que pasaria si te enamoraras por primera vez, pero no de un hombre cualquiera, un hombre especial, de un principe encantado... entra y descubrelo. S/K
1. Chapter 1

"Mi príncipe encantado"

Hola, me llamo Aome Higurashi y tengo dieciséis años. Todos a mi alrededor, amigos y familiares, me dicen que soy bonita, quisiera creerlo, pero a veces me pongo a pensar "¿Quién no es bonita a esta edad". Vivo en la cuidad de Tokio, Japón; y estudio el segundo semestre de preparatoria.

Soy una persona alegre, optimista y como diría mi amiga Sango un tanto soñadora y despistada.

Nunca había estado enamorada, talvez salí algunas veces con unos chicos de mi escuela con Kouga e Inuyasha, nunca hubo nada serio, pero hoy todo eso cambio, ya que hoy conocí a mi príncipe.

La verdad no se como sucedió, todo fue tan extraño y raro…

El era muy misterioso, esa mirada color ámbar que hipnotiza a cualquiera, ese porte tan elegante, tal vez todo eso, su personalidad misteriosa hizo que me fuera enamorando como loca. Su apariencia física era extraordinaria, digna de un adonis, ese color de pelo tan peculiar, un color platinado, prácticamente todo en el era perfecto, aunque para ser sincera a mi lo físico nunca me intereso. Era suporte misterioso, su elegancia, su porte de caballero, su forma de hablar, pero sobre todo su mirada, eso fue lo que me hizo perder la razón por completo.

La primera vez que lo vi, no supe ni como ni por donde apareció. Antes de ese momento nunca en mi vida lo había visto. Yo estaba sentada en una banca del parque que esta junto a la preparatoria a la que asisto, estaba leyendo un libro, cuando por un momento me distraje y lo vi.

Lentamente se acerco a mí, con ese paso seguro y elegante.

-¿Qué haces- me pregunto

-Nada-

-Seguramente me esperabas-

-Claro que no- dije molesta –Ni siquiera te conozco- agregue.

-No necesitas conocer a alguien para esperarlo, de pequeño yo esperaba a los reyes magos- dijo mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Tu no eres un rey mago-

-Talvez un rey mago no, pero ¿que tal un príncipe encantado?

-¿Un príncipe encantado?- le dije sonriendo por su ocurrencia

-Si, encantado de conocerte-

-Estas loco- le comente antes de guardar mi libro en mi mochila, me levante un poco nerviosa y camine rumbo a mi casa, la cual estaba a un par de minutos de ahí.

No se por que esas palabras, ese momento, el, toda la escena anterior se presentaba constantemente en mi mente, en mi pensamiento, cada momento.

Era tan atractivo, tenía una voz grave y un tanto melancólica, pero aterciopelada a la vez. Su mirada expresaba un misterio que atraía, cautivaba, embelesaba. Era un príncipe, si un príncipe encantado.

Cuando lo volví a ver fue un sábado por la tarde; yo me dirigía al centro comercial a realizar unas compras. Al subir al autobús, me encontré con ese par de cuencas doradas. Esquive su mirada y observe que todos los asientos estaban ocupados. El, inmediatamente, se puso de pie. Para ser sincera nunca nadie había hacho algo similar.

-Siéntate, lo estaba reservando para ti- me dijo.

Me senté, mientras pensaba en las noches enteras cuado estuve pidiendo al cielo una oportunidad de volverlo a ver. El camión seguía en marcha; el me veía con una mirada un tanto triste y cautivadora.

No me dijo como se llamaba, pero alcance a escuchar que vivía enfrente de la preparatoria. En ese momento lo único que pensé fue como pudo pasar tanto tiempo sin que me hubiera percatado de su existencia. Yo toda mi vida había vivido en el mismo lugar, en la misma colonia, sin embargo lo único que recordé fue que frente a la preparatoria había un hospital y una pequeña papelería; a eso no le tome importancia, porque el príncipe seguía conquistándome.

-Y es verdad que eres un príncipe en encantado- le pregunte curiosa y con ganas de que me siguiera hablando de aquella forma como sólo el sabia hacerlo.

-Si. Va a sonar trillado y hasta ridículo, pero me han dicho que con un beso de amor el encantamiento se rompe.

-¿Y en que consiste tu encantamiento?- le pregunte siguiéndole el juego; un juego que me resultaba muy apasionante.

-No soy normal-

De pronto y de la nada pidió al chofer la bajada. Bajo de inmediato, como huyendo de algo o de alguien. Ya no lo vi mas, solo el ruido de la sirena de una ambulancia me hizo salir de mis pensamientos de enamorada.

Desde ese día pasa casi tres semanas sin verlo. En una ocasión intente averiguar donde vivía, pero no tuve éxito. ¿Por quien preguntaría, por un príncipe encantado. No. Afortunadamente un día y de la nada apareció.

-Hola- lo salude, y no pude ocultar la alegría que sentí al verlo.

-Seguramente me estabas esperando.

Esta venzo podía decir que no. Le dije que si. Me cometo que no había podido salir porque se encontraba encerrado. Recordé que con frecuencia mi mama también me castigaba negándome los permisos para salir. Le pregunte por que lo habian castigado y me dijo:

-Porque no soy normal. Y lo peor, quieren hacerme normal. Quieren romper el encanto a través de método que yo se que no va funcionar. Tu ya sabes cual si funcionaria-

Por primera vez al escucharlo hablar de esa manera sentí miedo. No le dije nada, pero creo que el se percato de mi espanto. Se despidió de inmediato.

Pasaron dos semanas, y cada día sentía que lo amaba más. Sin embargo el destino se encargaría de concederme la oportunidad de verlo, de verlo por última vez…

Una tarde, al salir de la escuela, lo vi. Vi como forcejeaba con dos personas, hombres vestidos de blanco. Al parecer eran enfermeros. Vi como lo subían a la fuerza a una ambulancia. Quise detenerlos. Me acerque hasta ellos y les grite:

-¡Que les pasa, déjenlo en paz-

Lo que me respondieron me dejo atónita, -A un lado señorita, este loco es muy peligroso-

¡Un loco! ¿El príncipe encantado era un loco? Su hogar era un hospital psiquiátrico. ¿Ese era su encantamiento? La locura.

Ya ha pasado una semana de ese incidente. Mi príncipe encantado era un enfermo mental, pero a pesar de todo siento que lo quiero. Por supuesto que mi mamá me ha prohibido todo acercamiento con el, pero en mi mente constantemente se repite aquella frase que me grita de forma tan callada: "Solo con un beso de amor…"

He pensado seriamente en buscarlo e intentar romper el encanto, después de todo, ¿Quién esta más loco?, ¿un príncipe encantado o una mujer enamorada?...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bien eso es todo….. he pensado en que tal vez lo continué pero no estoy segura…

espero que les haya gustado… biie


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cómo olvidarte si vives dentro de mí?

Cierro los ojos y en el silencio mi de soledad escucho tu voz, esa forma tan propia y peculiar de hablarme, de mirarme.

Conozco tu dulce poesía, tu secreta tristeza y la música de tu alma. Deseo unir tu alma y la mía, también deseo fundir mi corazón en el tuyo, y así expresar la pasión de este loco amor.

Anoche soñé contigo… pude sentirte mas cerca de mi, mas cerca que nunca, anhelo tanto ese momento.

Sabes, desde la primera vez que te vi sabia que lo "nuestro" era algo diferente y hoy no te quito de mi mente…

Se que parece ingenuidad, pero hay algo que me dice que es verdad, que algún día te voy a encontrar y no voy a dejarte escapar…

Hasta la fecha han pasado aproximadamente diez años desde la última vez que te vi, el día en que descubrí tu secreto, tu encantamiento.

Hoy en día trabajo en un prestigiado hospital de Tokio, si, así es, hoy se me conoce como la doctora Higurashi. Aun no puedo creer eso; supongo te lo debo a ti, ya que día a día sigo soñando con volverte a ver con encontrarte.

Un leve suspiro sale de mi boca, y me recarguen la amplia silla de mi escritorio.

Pero una voz me saca de mis pensamientos, era Ayame, la cual entro a mi oficina sin antes tocar la puerta, por la cara que traía supuse que era algo importante, estiro su mano y dejo un fólder sobre y escritorio y dijo:

-Aome, date prisa, tenemos una emergencia- acto seguido salio de mi oficina dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Debía reconocerlo no esta de humor, mejor dicho no tenia ganas de hacer nada, ni de ver a nadie, era viernes por la tarde, y casi no había pacientes en el hospital, además casi era hora de salir, pero aun así, me levante perezosamente de mi asiento y me dirigí a la puerta.

Al salir de mi oficina, la cual se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, en el último piso, decidí ir a preguntar a urgencias en que podía ayudar. Al llegar me dijeron que hubo un accidente, al parecer un hombre no se fijo al momento de cruzar la calle, y el auto tampoco lo vio, y lo inesperado sucedió, el auto arroyo a la persona, la cual según se encontraba inconciente, con algunas leves heridas y uno que otro rasguño.

Redijeron que se encontraba inconsciente en el consultorio seis, al parecer una enfermera ya lo había atendido, pero nadie dio un diagnostico para el paciente, si iba ser necesario que se quedara, o cosas por el estilo. Así, sin más se dirigió al consultorio seis.

Faltaban algunos pasos para que llegara, pero cual fue mi sorpresa, fuera del consultorio, un grupo de enfermeros forcejeaban con un joven, vi como trataban de tranquilizarlo, al parecer estaba desubicado, estuve a punto de retirarme del lugar y mas tarde regresaría.

Pero algo, hizo que me quedara, tal vez el destino, la vida me estaban jugando una broma muy cruel, es que era algo imposible.

Desde el lugar donde me encontraba pude divisar una cabellera platinada, un color de pelo muy peculiar, que solo una persona en este mundo era portador de tan característica cabellera platinada. No tenia duda era el, era mi príncipe encantado.

Tarde varios segundos en reaccionar, y en menos de un parpadeo me encontraba a escasos centímetros donde se desarrollaba tal escena.

-Doctora, que bueno que llega, al parecer sufrió una crisis, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto una de las enfermeras ahí presentes.

Aun no podía salir de mi asombro, solo atine a decir –Suminístrele un calmante, yo me haré cargo de lo demás- acto seguido la enfermera se acerco y les dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar, después desapareció.

Pasaron unos segundos y Shiori, la enfermera regreso con una inyección en sus manos. Como pudieron se la aplicaron en el brazo derecho, pasaron unos minutos y dejo de moverse con esa brusquedad, como si se encontrara prisionero y quisiera escapar.

-Y ahora que- se escucho una voz.

-Llévenlo a un cuarto- exprese.

Y así fue, se encargaron de llevarlo a un cuarto. Cuando todo estuvo listo Kouga hizo el favor de ir y avisarme, ya que yo me encontraba en mi oficina arreglando algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Cuarto setenta y nueve, por el momento se quedo dormido, lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar, yo me haré cargo de el- me comento el joven moreno de ojos zafiro.

-No es necesario, me quedaría mas tranquila si lo diagnostico antes de irme-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-SI, es un príncipe encantado- y con ese comentario salí de mi oficina, con llegar a un lugar, al cuarto setenta y nueve, lo mas probable es que Kouga quisiera que le diera una explicación de mi respuesta; pero hoy no podía. Tenia que verlo. Estar cerca de el, a pesar destiempo trascurrido aun sentía algo por el, llámenme loca, pero así es: Lo amo.

Mi corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, me sentía como una tonta adolescente enamorada, no podía evitar sentir esto, no podía evitar el sentirme nerviosa, me reconocería, tal vez si, talvez no, sin duda me alegraba el poder verlo de nuevo. Después de todo valió la pena todos estos años en los que le pedí al cielo, a las estrellas y a la luna poder verlo aunque sea una ultima vez.

Una frase que me dijo, que día a día seguía presente en mi mente _"me han dicho que con un beso de amor el encantamiento se rompe". _ Tal vez con un poco de suerte logre romper el hechizo.

Me encontraba frente a su "cuarto", abrí la puerta con cautela. Ya dentro de la habitación, lo pude observar, era el hombre mas guapo que mis ojos pudieran haber vistos, si me pidieran describirlo, lo haría en una sola palabra: **perfecto. **

Para mi el era el hombre perfecto, con todo y su encantamiento, eso lo hacia especial para mi, aunque suene egoísta.

Me acerque y antes que otra cosa lo revise, no había ninguna anomalía. Solo unos leves rasguños, los cuales ya habían sido curados.

Sabía que era tiempo de irme pero no podía, no quería hacerlo, tenía que quedarme aunque sea algunos minutos más.

Me senté junto a el. E inconcientemente lleve una de mis manos a su rostro, acaricie una de sus mejillas con ternura, y quite uno que otro mechón rebelde. Pronto sentí como se movió, pensé que fue una reacción cuando mi mano tuvo contacto con su piel, pero de un momento a otro, así de la nada ese par de ojos color oro, se abrieron.

El, observo con demasiado cautela la habitación, como examinándola, la verdad no esperaba a despertara así que solo atine a decir lo siguiente:

-Hola, como te sientes- le pregunte.

El giro su cabeza así donde yo estaba. Me examino con la mirada, me ve vio de arriba abajo, me veía como si tratara de recordar algo, de pronto.

-Tu…- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mi.

Pude notar que cuando dijo eso mi miro con cierto…… rencor.

Note que se ponía mas tenso, intranquilo:

-tranquilízate, todo esta bien- trate de acercarme a el, pero lo que me dijo me dejo impactada.

-Aléjate de mi, no me toques, tu… eres una traidora- eso lo dijo en tono bastante serio.

Yo no sabia que hacer, sus palabras me dejaron bastante confundida, no entendí por que dijo eso…

"_Fueron siempre grandes cosas que guardadas llevo en mi, como el talle de tu idea y de tu esencia en mi existir"._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pss…. después de mil años aquí esta la conti, aunque para ser sincera siento que le falto algo, pero bueno, cualquier cosa, queja o sugerencia háganmela saber……

bueno, espero y les guste… nos vemos

otra cosa, tal vez el próximo capitulo sea el desenlace de esta historia, aunque probablemente me arrepienta…jeje bueno no lo se, ya lo pensare.

biie

PD: gracias por sus comentarios. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03:

_Te daré el último beso que será de despedida, pues en él te doy mi vida que contigo quedará._

_Te daré el último beso por lo mucho que te quise, por aquel recuerdo triste que me queda de tu amor._

_Sacrifiqué mi vida por lograr que me quisieras, renuncié a otras caricias por ganar tu corazón._

_Pero todo ha sido inútil y en aquel adiós postrero te diré que fui sincero, cuando mi amor te "entregué"._

_Por tu gesto traicionero, por el daño que me hiciste porque nunca me quisiste por eso te digo adiós. _

_Pídeme que no me vaya y me quedaré no importa si me fallaste te prometo que lo olvidaré solo pídeme que no me vaya una y otra vez solo pídemelo y contigo me quedaré._

_Pídeme que no me vaya, hazme sentir que aún me amas no importa ya el pasado, no me cortes mis grandes alas… solo pídeme que no me vaya, y te perdonaré… pero quiero escucharlo ahora…_

_Y a tu lado me quedaré._

_Este amor imposible... me ha hecho reflexionar; me he dado cuenta... de que éste amor virtual... es un mundo de ilusiones… sin dejar ver claro... mi realidad _

_Mi realidad es otra, y no la quiero engañar... seguiré afrontando mi vida aunque sea...una vez más. _

_Me cuesta escribir lo que pienso... porque se, que es mi sentencia final... pero... tengo que ser consciente de que a nadie quiero dañar._

_Me quedaré en la penumbra... recordando... lo que puedo haber sido..._

_Soy yo la que conociste, soy yo a la que enamoraste… soy la que perdiste_

_Sin rencor ni resentimiento me voy a marchar. Solamente hoy te digo que te tengo que olvidar _

_No se que lo destruyó solo se que este amor en un recuerdo quedó…_

-Cariño, estas bien- ese comentario me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, al levantar mi mirada, pude observar un joven moreno, con un par de ojos azules, el cual era mayor que yo un par de años.

-Bankotsu, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Aome, ¿te sientes bien?, toque la puerta un par de veces, me dijeron que estabas aquí, pero como no respondiste decidí entrar-

-Si, estoy bien, y discúlpame por favor, es solo que me quede pensando-

-Supongo que tienes mucho trabajo-

-no, bueno, solo lo usual-

-Sabes te noto distinta, ¿que sucede?-

-Nada… es solo que hay un caso y me preocupa-

-No tienes por que hacerlo, todo saldrá bien-

-Si, todo saldrá bien- pronuncie en un susurro a la nada.

-No te quito mas tu tiempo, a otra cosa, Kouga y Ayame nos han invitado a dar un paseo y luego a cenar ¿te gustaría ir?-

Después de meditarlo unos segundos acepto, no tengo nada que perder, creo que necesito distráeme en lo único que repensado últimamente es en ti, tu recuerdo no sale de mi mente.

-Si, supongo que no me hará daño relajarme un poco-

-Bien entonces nos vemos luego- Bankotsu se levanto su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que saliera:

-Espera-ante mi llamada giro si cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sabes he pensado en lo que me dijiste, eso de irme a estudiar una maestría a Europa-

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión?-

-Si, esa es mi respuesta- conteste mientras una fingida sonrisa se dibuja en mí rostro. –En cuanto tengas todo listo me avisas-

-Claro- con ese comentario concluyo nuestra plática.

Bankotsu era mi "pareja" desde hace casi un año, fue una decisión difícil, ya que yo seguía esperando a mi príncipe, supongo que la forma en que me a tratado todo este tiempo fue lo que hizo darle una oportunidad.

Me levanto de mi silla, el turno esta por terminar, decido dar la ultima ronda para verificar que todo este en orden.

Trato de no pensar, pero aun no puedo sacar esa frese de mi mente _"Tu… eres una traidora"_

_¿Cuantos días llevo sin verte caminar?_

_¿Cuántos días llevo sin verte hablar? _

_¿Y cuando fue el día que el destino nos quiso separar? _

_Y llevo la cuenta exacta que ni lo podrás imaginar…_

_Y como puedo olvidarte si el destino te cruza una y otra vez_

_Y en mi camino no te puedes desaparecer_

_¿Es una broma del destino o acaso es mi futuro?_

_¿Debo vivir el presente, dejando mi pasado?¿O acaso así ya esta destinado?_

_¿Debo dejarte de recordar o el destino nos volverá a cruzar_

_Pero no todo es culpa del destino, también es de mi corazón._

_Que hace que yo pierda la razón pero ¿como les hago entender_

_Que ya no te quiero volver a ver._

Me duele aceptarlo, pero así es. Mi decisión esta tomada, me iré, aunque me duela, y lo peor del caso es que no se el por que.

Pero algo dentro de mi me grita, que no puedo, que no debo irme, talvez l esperanza de romper el encantamiento que te envuelve.

Ahora me encuentro parada frente a tu "habitación", pienso las cosas dos veces ¿entro o no entro? Difícil decisión, pero al menos quiero verte; verte por ultima vez. _  
_

Entro, trato de no hace ningún ruido que te altérele, o que delate mi presencia, pero cual es mi sorpresa, estas profundamente dormido, supongo que es algún "efecto" de los calmantes.

Luces tan tranquilo, es como si una especie de aura pacifica rodeara toda esa habitación, estando a tu lado mi siento tranquila, protegida…

Me acerco hacia donde te encuentras y no puedo evitar contemplarte.

¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?

¿Acaso también hay sobre mi una clase de hechizo u encantamiento que evita que te olvide, que saque de mis mas profundos pensamientos. Y es que esa es la realidad todo el día estas clavado en mi mente y corazón.

Trato de contenerme, pero no puedo y acerco una de mis manos hasta tu rostro y lo acario con suma ternura; como lo hice la ultima vez.

Lo que viene a continuación, lo espere por años, pero no fue posible nuestro encuentro. Este es el adiós, así que acerco mi rostro, puedo sentir tu aliento sobre el mió, no espero más y junto mis labios con los tuyos.

El joven que se encontraba ahí recostado, noto el acto de la joven "intrusa".

Sublimemente Aome poso, recargo levemente sus labios en los de del joven ambinario. Y este inconcientemente entre abrió la boca un poco mas, y así con una gran necesidad, cariño y amor; fusionaron ese beso. Las sensaciones eran arrebatadoras, tanto que profundizaron un poco más aquella señal de fervor.

La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, asi que tuvieron que separarse, y antes de que Aome se diera cuanta o pudiera decir algo, el peliplateado expreso.

-Dulce, tal cual como lo imagine…-

"_¿Podrás curar mis heridas y llenarme de hermosas vivencias…_

_Tu sonrisa me devolvió la vida y tus manos despertaron las ganas de volver a amar"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aquí esta la conti…. La escribí el día de hoy en la clase de matemáticas mientras me desconectaba un momento del mundo… XD Espero y les guste y para variar siento que le falto algo, pero bueno.

Pss no hay mucho que decir, me alegra que les este gustando, y gracias por sus cometarios… y como lo mencione en "capitulo" pasado me arrepentí, así que todavía hay algunos capítulos de esta historia.

Ya saben cualquier cosa que les guste o no háganmela saber para poder "mejorar mi trabajo"

Nos vemos… Biie


	4. aviso

Hola, aquí dando señales de vida.

Primero que nada gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y dejan su comentario. Me alegra saber que mi historia es de su agrado.

Se que e tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero últimamente la escuela consume demasiado de mi tiempo, entre otros problemillas que e tenido por ahí.

Bueno, solo para decir que no abandonare esta ni ninguna de las otras, solo denme un poco de tiempo, a más tardar en dos semanas habrá continuación.

Bueno, nos vemos… biie


End file.
